Sucedió en diciembre
by Alice Casterwille
Summary: — ¿Qué has pedido? —Si te lo digo no se cumple.  /  — ¿Porqué quieres saberlo? — Por saber algún deseo que se vaya a cumplir. ONESHOT. TAIORA.


**Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sucedió en Diciembre<em>**

_La nieve cae por todos los lados, el lago esta precioso, los caminos están iluminados por las lucecitas navideñas que alguien a puesto a todos los arboles. Y allí estamos nosotros, todos los niños elegidos; hasta Joe ha venido. Los chicos van delante haciendose bromas unos a otros y nosotras, las chicas, vamos detras hablando de nuestras cosas._

_— ¿Pedimos un deseo? — dice Tai mientras se acerca a la valla del lago; todos le miramos sorprendidos con los ojos como platos, se gira hacia nosotros y sonríe — ya sabéis tirando una moneda al agua._

_Yo sonrío, camino sin prisa hasta él y le digo:_

_— Eso se hace en una fuente, en Roma — y me echo a reir._

_— ¿Y qué? Venga, es Navidad — pone una cara de niño pequeño a la que ninguno se puede resistir y acabamos todos pidiendo un deseo._

_Cuando volvemos al camino iluminado, Tai me agarra del brazo y espera a que los demás estén un poco lejos. Me giro para mirarle y me pierdo en sus ojos._

_— ¿Qué has pedido?_

_— Si te lo digo no se cumple — vuelvo a sonreír como una estúpida enamorada._

_— ¡Venga dímelo! — pone otra vez la cara de niño pequeño, pero esta vez no funciona — Vamos Sorita._

_— No — le saco la lengua y me río._

_— Eres mala — su cara cambia a una triste, pero miente tan mal que tampoco cuela._

_— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? — pregunto interesada._

_Miro hacia delante y veo que los demás están muy lejos, casi perdiéndose entre los árboles y las luces; así que comenzamos a andar involuntariamente._

_— Por saber algún deseo que se vaya a cumplir... — suspira._

_— ¿El tuyo no se va a cumplir? tranquilo, el mío tampoco — le abrazo por encima de la cintura y él me pasa su brazo por los hombros._

_Mientras, la nieve va cayendo suavemente a nuestro alrededor..._

— Te amo — susurro sin querer aun metida en mis pensamientos.

— Sora me voy a comprar ¿quieres venir? — me pregunta mi madre poniéndose el abrigo, no me ha oído. La suerte de tener una madre medio sorda y una voz con poca intensidad.

— ¿Qué? — despierto de mis ensoñaciones — No, gracias. Ya he comprado todos lo regalos para Navidad. Saldré a dar una vuelta un poco mas tarde.

Se despide de mí y yo enciendo la tele. En todos los canales hay películas navideñas. No tengo hambre ni sueño, pero si me aburro. Así que está decidido: saldré a la calle a dar una vuelta. Me pongo el abrigo y la bufanda y salgo a la calle. A pesar del viento insoportable era un bonito día, para ser pleno diciembre.

Mis pies toman rumbo fijo y se dirigen al parque donde crecí y donde me enamoré de mi mejor amigo.

Mirara por donde mirara todo y digo TODO eran parejas ¿dónde estaban los ancianitos quejándose de los jóvenes? ¿y los niños haciendo el cafre? ¿y dónde estaban los padres borrachos celebrando la Navidad? Dirijo mi vista al suelo para no deprimirme mas todavía e intento pensar en otra cosa...

— Lo siento, no fue mi intención — me dice el chico con el que acabo de chocarme — Sora.  
>Levanto la vista aun absorta, cosa que cambia rápido cuando reconozco al joven — Tai — me ruborizo.<br>La conversación cambia a temas mas... íntimos. Al parecer, Tai está enamorado y no quiere decírmelo ¿acaso no soy su mejor amiga?. Pero no pienso agobiarle... bueno, solo un poco.

— Me preguntaba si quisieras... bueno cenar... con... migo – me dice nervioso, muy nervioso. Cosa que me hace sonreír.

— Claro Tai, me encantaría — acepto la invitación aun sonriendo.

— ¿Paso por ti a las 8?

— Sí, te estaré esperando, ¿A dónde me llevaras a cenar? — me pica la curiosidad, no soy cotilla solo sé que conozco a Tai y sé cómo es.

— Luego lo veras — me sonrie.

— Ya me imagino, no sabes a donde iremos ¿Verdad? — obvio en Tai, ni siquiera me sorprende.

— Bueno… no lo se, pero ya veras que será un buen lugar — si es que en el fondo es un cielo.

— Sí, lo sé Tai — le doy un beso y me marcho — te estaré esperando, no llegues tarde.

La casa esta en completo silencio, significa que mi madre sigue comprando, mejor para mí así no tendré que darle ninguna explicación sobre mi salida.

Desde que le dije que las chicas de mi edad ya tienen novio se ha puesto muy cotilla, y menos mal que no la dije que yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien, que si no, la provoco un infarto. Se piensa que, por que mi padre la abandonó, el chico con el que salga me abandonará también ¿No es absurdo?. Si salgo con alguien será con el chico que quiera y ese es Tai, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, dudo mucho que él me dejara por que ante todo es un caballero, un caballero que saca malas notas y se duerme con facilidad pero un caballero despues de todo.

Me sumerjo en la bañera. ¿Se puede saber en qué chorradas estoy pensando? Ya decía yo que tanto tiempo con Mimí me iba a pasar factura.

Me quedan quince minutos para mi cita o salida, será mejor que me dé prisa. Afuera a parado de nevar, pero no voy a dudar en cogerme un abrigo. Me visto y arreglo a todo correr y... ¿para qué? si Tai a vuelto a llegar diez minutos tarde.

Luego de disculparse y negar que era una cita, para luego decir que sí, decide hacerme un cumplido.

Tampoco llevaba nada del otro mundo, un vestido negro por encima de la rodilla sin mangas con una especie de purpurina plateada que adornaba todo el vestido, unos zapatos con un poco tacón de charol, un abrigo negro largo con dos filas de botones y el pelo un poco rizado adornado con una diadema negra y un pequeño lacito plateado, como ya he dicho, nada del otro mundo. Él sí que estaba guapo con su traje negro.

Ninguno hablamos de camino al supuesto restaurante. Digo supuesto por que cuando me bajé del taxi pude comprobar que íbamos a cenar en uno de los barcos allí atracados.

La "cita" transcurrió como otra cualquiera, comida deliciosa, compañía maravillosa y miles de temas de conversación que parecían no agotarse nunca, hasta que, sin dejarme reaccionar cogió una guitarra y me propuso nerviosamente dedicarme una canción. Así que para darle ánimos puse la cara más parecida a la de Mimí cuando quiere algo, lo que pasa que la mía funcionó y la de ella no.

Pensé que sería una canción de algún famosillo cantante o del propio Matt, pero no, Tai había compuesto una canción de amor preciosa tan preciosa como la chica de la que está enamorado.

— ¿No te gustó la canción? — me preguntó al terminar de tocarla.

—No es eso Tai, la canción es muy bonita, solo que... quiero saber para quién es — le pregunto intentando contener mi tristeza, pero por su cara, no funciona.

— Pues es… es para… — comienza nervioso.

— ¿Es para la chica que amas verdad?

Ya sé que la respuesta es sí, pero necesito que me lo confirme. Necesito saber quién es esa chica.

— Sí... — su mirada desaparece de mi alcance, ya no puedo leer su expresión a si que ni siquiera sé qué le pasa.

— ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quién es?

— Por que tengo miedo de perder tu amistad.

— ¿Mi amistad? — pregunto confundida, me estoy perdiendo y dudo que encuentre la salida del laberinto en el que voluntariamente me he metido por ser una cotilla.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber a quién amo? — levanta su vista del suelo y sus ojos marrones se encuentran con los míos.

— Sí Tai — le digo para ¿darle animos?

—Pues… eres tú — ahora SÍ me he perdido.

— ¿De… de verdad? — rompo la conexión que han creado nuestros ojos bajando la vista.

— Sí Sora.

— ¿La canción también la hiciste para mií?

— Sí… - suspira, y eso es todo lo que puedo oír por que me lanzo a besarlo en parte por que lo llevaba deseando una eternidad y en parte por que le quiero, así que le abrazo y le beso parando el tiempo a mi alrededor, yo creo que no me pellizqué para comprobar que no era un sueño por que no tuve ocasión.

— Que bonito... — suspira Mimí apunto de estallar en lágrimas.

—No sabía que mi hermano fuera tan romántico — comenta Kari pensativa.

Son las diez de la mañana del domingo, ha pasado solo una hora después de que Tai se fuera a su casa, no me ha dado tiempo ni a cambiarme y estoy con el pijama ¿por qué? por que mis dos amigas me han abordado.

Según dijo Kari su hermano la contó que durmió conmigo así que ella llamó a Mimí y decidieron venir a mi casa a cotillear... a preguntarme que había pasado. Así que he tenido que contarlas absolutamente todo lo que pasó esa noche con pelos y señales, no he podido guardarme nada. Bueno era o contarlo yo o que torturaran a Tai y el pobrecillo ya lo pasa bastante mal...

— Lo de las canciones sí lo sabías — la miro directamente a los ojos mientras Mimí pone cara de "¿lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?"

— No, que voy a saber yo — se rie nerviosamente —Bueno, a lo mejor un poco sí.

— Yo también quiero que me dediquen una canción - dice tontamente Mimí.

— Pues búscate un novio cantante — comentario que hace sonrojar a la pelirosa a mas no poder y para disimular tira un cojín a Kari, yo me río y ella comienza a gritar con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

— ¿Qué he dicho? — pregunta inocentemente la morena.

— Nada, ataques de Mimí — la susodicha sigue diciendo palabras incompresibles.

— Mimí, vas a despertar a la madre de Sora — la intenta calmar Kari.

— No te preocupes por eso ¿Crees que Tai se hubiera quedado estando mi madre? No, recibí un mensaje de ella ayer por la tarde: se ha quedado en casa de una amiga.

— Pero eso no es excusa — dice la mas pequeña cogiendo un cojín — no vuelvas a repetir esto Mimi — la tira el cojín naranja con tanta puntería que la da en la cara.

La habitación se llena de risas y solo puedo pensar, que soy la chica mas afortunada del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí otro Oneshot! n_n<strong>

**Este le escribí, en diciembre, pero le perdí por Google Docs y ayer le encontré. Perdón si tengo alguna falta, pero es que por esas fechas tenía el ordenador viejo y ayer me pasé toda la noche corrijiendo cosas... buff, he modificado un montón el texto.**

**Espero que os guste y que, siendo verano —aquí en España estamos a 30º— os refresque un poquito.**

**Seguiré publicando Oneshot, si alguien quiere que haga alguno sobre algo en concreto, que me avise ^^**

**Me harías muy feliz si comentases.**

**Ayuda a la autora ;)**


End file.
